Normal
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Some things just never change.


**Summary**: Some things just never change.

Written for therck for parallelsfic.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Normal<strong>******

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sakon, what do you think our chances are of <em>not <em>stumbling across a murder today?"

Sakon's lips lifted up in a small smile as he checked the numbers on the houses – they weren't the right one so he continued on. He and Ukon were on their way to perform for a family that had asked for him personally, which was novel. They seemed to be heading in the right direction; they hadn't passed by the same statue yet, at least. They had also made sure to leave early, just in case.

"We haven't-"

In the distance, there was a crash and a man screamed before it was cut short, the silence afterwards ringing at the sudden lack of sound.

Sakon froze for a second and then whirled around, pinpointing that it had come from his right. Without any hesitation, he dashed towards it.

"Hmph." Ukon crossed his arms. "You were going to say, 'we haven't been involved with a murder in over a week', weren't you?"

"We'll do it one day," Sakon wheezed, keeping a lookout for anyone or anything suspicious.

xOx

Somehow, they arrived at the house on time, the murderer revealed by the paint flecks on her blouse. Sakon stared up at the door and then double-checked the address written down on the piece of paper in his hand. "We made it…"

"Heh. It's because you had me along that we were able to solve it so quickly." Ukon smirked at him.

"I'm glad the police were willing to listen to us," Sakon said quietly. If they hadn't, he and Ukon would have been late.

Ukon stroked his chin, a smug grin on his face. "They're starting to recognise the great Ukon as someone they should pay attention to."

"Or maybe auntie Kauroko is telling her colleagues about us so we stop phoning her at work."

Sakon shook his head while Ukon spluttered. "A-anyway, we should tell them we're here."

"You better raise your voice or else we're gonna be here the rest of the day," Ukon grumbled as Sakon neared the door. It didn't look like Sakon would have to worry about that this time - the door was already opening by the time he reached it. He greeted the person there and started to mentally prepare himself for the performance as he was led inside.

xOx

The sun had set by the time Sakon and Ukon left, Sakon's stomach full, and Ukon, thankfully, untouched.

"Hey, I think the stitching in my hakama is coming loose," Ukon muttered, bringing it up to Sakon's face. "What do you think?"

Sakon hummed, stopping as he studied it. "It does seem like it," he admitted, quashing the surge of unsettlement in his stomach.

"You all right, Sakon?" Ukon asked, letting go of his hakama and peering at him.

"Y-yeah." Sakon nodded. "It's just… The last time you…" He looked away, closing his eyes as he felt the memories wash over him.

"Oh. Well, uh…" Ukon scratched the back of his head. "They'd only need to take my clothes this time! So I won't – eeeh? Wait – wait a minute! I'm going to be _naked?_Hey, I've got some spare clothes somewhere, right?" Ukon tugged at Sakon's sleeve. "I don't care if it's got polka dots and stripes together!"

Sakon couldn't help it – he laughed.

Ukon snorted, glaring at him. "Sure, it's funny for _you_; let's see what _you'd _be like if you had to walk around with no clothes on!"

Still smiling softly, Sakon said as he started walking again, "Let's go home." Ukon's hakama wouldn't take too long to mend and Ukon had proven that he would be safe and would find his way back to him, even if Sakon thought he was gone.

"You still haven't told me if I have spare clothes!" Ukon flailed. "What happens if a murder happens while my clothes are getting fixed? I won't be able to help you if I'm naked! Sakon, are you going to tell me or not? Oi, Saaaakon!"

xOx

Sakon peeked into the kitchen and then ducked his head when he saw his mother was there. "We're home."

"Welcome home, you two," she said, smiling at them. "How was your day?"

Sakon throught about it, looking up. Ukon shrugged a second before Sakon answered. "It was normal."


End file.
